


The Wicked's Prey

by BlueCat0817



Series: Lumity! At The Dicso [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Amity Blight-centric, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCat0817/pseuds/BlueCat0817
Summary: "The hard part about love is that sometimes people won't accept it. Amity learned that the hard way."Amity's parents realize the extent that her relationship with Luz has gone to, and Luz realizes just how awful some people can be.(Heavily inspired by Panic! at the Disco's Pray for the Wicked Album)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity! At The Dicso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037910
Kudos: 14





	The Wicked's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! Homophobia and racism are mentioned, but never play a major role in the story. The Blight parents are dicks, like always, but they don't openly say that Amity's in the wrong for being gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's parents talk to her about Luz.
> 
> "Fuck a silver lining  
> Fuck a silver lining  
> 'Cause only gold is hot enough  
> Hot enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not need to read the previous stories to understand the plot of this, just understand Luz and Amity are dating.

The hard part about love is that sometimes people won't accept it. Amity learned that the hard way.

Luz was beautiful, caring, and perfect. And her and Amity loved each other more than anything in the world. But they both knew that they would face some form of scrutiny, on the Isles, and off the Isles. They were just waiting for that to occur, and soon, it would.

Of course, Luz knew about the scrutiny she'd face. She was a bisexual Dominican-American Latina who was dating a witch girl. People would make fun of her and Amity endlessly back in the human realm. It was part of the reason why she dreaded the day she would be going back to the human realm. She didn't want to go back to a world without magic. She didn't want to go back to a world without Amity. She didn't want to go back to a world where she wouldn't be accepted for who she was.

At this point, Luz and Amity had been dating for a week. And they were absolutely ecstatic about it. Amity was trying to learn Spanish so she could understand the cute names Luz called her. Luz was learning fancy etiquette so she could go on dates with Amity and not seem like a slob. They both loved and cared about each other. But Amity knew that her parents didn't like Luz. She was dreading the day that her parents walked up to her and said, "Miss Blight, you may not date that human. That is an order." It was inevitable. She knew that day would come soon.

* * *

Amity was laying down in her bed at Blight Mansion. Ever since she and Luz started dating, she actually thought about Luz less than when she just had a crush on her. She loved Luz more, but she thought about her less. It was because that now that they were dating, Amity didn't have to panic about "What'll Luz think of me?" "Does she even like girls?," and so on. Now, whenever Amity thought about Luz, she just thought, "Luz is beautiful," "I love her," and the like. She didn't think about kissing Luz because she was too busy actually kissing Luz. She never imagined what cuddling with Luz would be like because she had experienced it. There were no more "what ifs," because all the scenarios had been fulfilled. Everything Amity wanted, she got.

Suddenly, Amity heard a knock on her door.

"Miss Blight, we need to talk to you."

"What is it, mother?"

"It's about...the human."

Fuck.

"Amity, I know you do not want to talk about this, but this is urgent. Come on out. That's an order."

Amity sighed. She knew what was going to happen. It had to happen.

* * *

Amity sat down at the end of her family's table. A candle's wax was dripping onto the wings of the gargoyle it was standing on. Water fell down from the top of the fountain onto the bottom. The sunset cast a shadow over the table. As Amity was sitting, she noticed that her mother and father were staring at her very intensely.

"Where are Edric and Emira?"

"Your siblings are currently trying to woo two of the detention track kids." Odalia said that with a little bit of disgust in her voice.

Amity was kind of happy that she convinced her siblings enough to ask their crushes on a date. But she needed to keep the conversation off her. "Why aren't you worried about them?"

Alador responded. "We've given up on them at this point." Amity completely understood that. "Besides, this is about you, not about them."

"What do you want?"

Odalia breathed in and out. Amity knew she was dead.

"Amity, we have noticed that you are doing well in school academically. And I wholeheartedly believe that your success in school has no correlation whatsoever to your friends." Amity felt a little happy, but she couldn't keep her hopes up. She knew that the bomb was coming.

"But we are worried about your social status." Alador said it in a calm tone, but Amity knew what he meant. He meant, "You're not good enough for us." Amity never was enough. Her trophies were never big enough. The gold was never hot enough. Her victories were never by enough. Her family would never settle for anything less than perfection.

Amity asked "What's wrong?"

Odalia answered Amity in the way she expected, but not the way she wanted to hear. "Miss Blight, you are the future of the Blight dynasty."

Amity interrupted. "For hundreds of years, legacy of the Blights, future in my hands, blah blah blah, I get it. Cut to the chase."

Alador looked at Amity with a gaze that could kill. "Amity, do not interrupt your mother. Anyways, continue, Odalia."

"Thanks, Alador. Anyways, as I was saying, we have noticed a few things about you that have changed recently. First off, you have seemed to have cut your ties with the Ross family."

Amity responded by saying, "I have realized that Boscha isn't as good of a person as I originally thought."

"I need you to look past that. Status is more important than friendship. Second off, you have begun socializing with that Park girl again."

"Willow's nice. She's one of the best friends I've ever had. She genuinely cares about my well-being."

"But her family is of a way lower class than us. We cannot fall from the top. Third off, your hair is beginning to show its brown roots again."

"I just haven't dyed it in a while. I've been busy with Hexside and everything."

"I believe you, and I understand, but we need our children to match. And lastly, you are still in a relationship with the human."

"Her name is Luz, and she loves me for who I am. Not who you want me to be. Not for the charade I've been putting on for years. Just for me."

Alador stood up and began speaking to his daughter. "Amity, I get that you like her. But you cannot be seen with the human. That will launch us down to the lowest of lows.

"When are you going to say her name? Luz is more than a human. She is the most amazing, beautiful, loving, person I have ever met. My love for her is endless. I would climb mountains just to be with her. I love her, and nothing you say can change that."

Odalia was filled with shock. "Amity, we have told you this before. We know that we cannot make you fall out of love with Luz. But there are other people out there for you."

"And none of them will ever match up to Luz. Words can not even describe how much I love her. I don't even know if soulmates are real, but if they are, Luz is mine. No question."

"That is a myth made up by the lower class. It doesn't matter if you love the human or not. We've held a vision for you for years. Your goal is to please a suitor, who will then end up as your husband."

Amity interjected. "First off, call Luz 'the human' one more time, and I will lose it. Second off, I'm a lesbian. You know this." A more accurate term for Amity would be Luzbian, but her parents didn't know what that meant.

"My mistake. Your goal is to please a suitor, who will then end up as your _wife_. Happy now?"

"Only slightly. I don't care if the person you want me to be with is a boy or a girl. Granted, I'd prefer it to be a girl, but I'd _really_ prefer for it to be Luz. I'll never love anyone the way I love Luz."

Alador began to lose his temper. "Amity, you may not date a penniless, magic-less, human. This is a tragedy for the Blight family. We have given you a million snails' worth of support, and you have cut our hearts out and sunk your teeth into them. You're killing us, Amity. Please. Listen to us. You have to trust us. We know what's good for you."

Amity began breathing heavily. "Everything you think I am, I'm not. I've been trying to dodge you for years. I don't care about the good things you have done for me. You have done way worse."

"Look, how about you meet us halfway? You can keep your hair brown and not have to socialize with Boscha, as long as you break off ties with Park and 'Loose.'"

"No halfway. No compromise whatsoever. You need to stop controlling me. For once in my life, let me hear you say, 'You're right, and I'm sorry.'"

Odalia was about to pull her hair out. "The Blights have always been the archetype of success. I don't know what you've been seeing on 'television,' but it's not true. If you keep dating 'Loos,' it'll be the end of the Blight dynasty. You have to break up with her, quickly, and without delay."

Amity's heart began beating out of her chest, not out of love, or respect, but out of hatred. Absolute hatred. She could have lashed out against her parents in hundreds of words, but she was able to get her point across in just one.

_"No."_

Odalia stared deep into Amity's soul. "What did you say?"

"I said no."

"You do _not_ say no to me."

"Well, I just did. No, I will not dye my hair green again. No, I will not associate with Boscha. No, I will not distance myself from Willow. And no, I will not break up with Luz.

"You are our daughter, and you will do as we say."

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Miss Blight, you may not date that human. That is an order."

"Called it."

Alador pounded the table. "This isn't about you. It's about the whole family. We don't want you to end up like one of those lowlifes on the outskirts of the Titan." 

"I won't!"

"What will the Emperor's Coven think of this?"

"The Emperor is a power-grabbing tyrant. I no longer want to be one of his underlings."

Odalia gasped in shock. "Do not say that about Belos."

"He's banned the usage of multiple types of magic, tried petrifying Eda, lied to his most trusted advisor Lilith, almost killed Luz, and is planning a horrific event called the Day of Unity."

"He is just doing what is best for us. You have to trust his decisions."

"Well, I don't. I'm leaving the Emperor's Coven and becoming a full-time member of the Abomination Coven."

"If you can say no to us, we can say no to you." Alador thought he was being smart. Amity knew he was just being a bitch.

"Well, I am no-ing your no."

"The no that you used to no my no has been no-ed by me."

Amity could continue, but she didn't want to.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Yes you do." Odalia had always said that to Amity and Amity had always hated it.

Amity stood up from her table.

"Look, mother and father. You expect me to be some 'Little Miss Perfect," but I'm not. I have issues. I have problems. I have flaws."

"You're not supposed to. You are throwing away your own life, and the lives of the hundreds of Blights before you. We have spent our whole lives preparing you to extend our legacy. You cannot do this."

"Of course I can. What do you think I have been doing for the past week?"

Alador began yelling. "I'm sorry, Amity. But we have to take drastic measures. From now on, we forbid you from exiting the house without our permission. You must also let us keep a Spy spell on you at all times. It is for your own good."

Amity began sobbing slightly. "You two cannot control me from now on. I cannot, and will not, accept this."

Amity began running towards the door.

Alador cast a lock spell, but the spell was quickly dissolved by Amity using a magical force spell. She'd learned a lot of magic.

Odalia began yelling at her daughter. "Amity, if you walk out that door, you might not be let back in ever again. You have to make a choice here. Your family, who have cared for you for your whole life, or one measly human. It's your choice, daughter."

Amity looked back at her parents, and then at the door.

She knew what she wanted.

She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

And then she ran.

* * *

Amity ran.

She ran through the woods.

She ran away from her past.

She ran towards Luz.

Luz, and her soft lips, her loving embrace, and her kind eyes. That could calm Amity down in an instant. Titan, she was in love with her. She was too gay to live, but also too gay to die.

But Amity kept running to her girlfriend. The person who loved her more than anyone. Amity's parents were colder than lemonade. But Luz was warm. She was the light of Amity's life. She was the reason Amity figured out she was a lesbian. And she was the best thing to ever happen to Amity.

Amity didn't care about what her parents thought. Or about what Boscha thought. Or about what anyone thought. She only cared about being with Luz. There was no way she would be with anyone but Luz. It was Luz, and only Luz.

Amity was running out of breath. She sat down, and remembered why she left.

"Luz is the most beautiful person ever. Her sweet, loving, lips, which I want on me all the time. They feel so soft on my lips, so they'd... Titan, Amity. You're going on your tangents again. I cannot get those ideas out of my head. We've only been dating for a week. We could not move that quickly. But...I'm essentially moving in with Luz right now, so the next logical step is for us... Come on, Amity. You can't keep thinking about those fucking things. Just remember. Luz is great. Luz is cute. Luz is the reason that I'm willing to throw my whole life away."

Amity realized what was happening.

"I'm throwing my whole life away. I'm throwing my whole fucking life away. I've essentially been ostracized by my family. Luz is the love of my life, but I've become a runaway. I've given up on my past, risked my future, and I'm praying that the present will be okay." Amity was on the verge of tears. "The Emperor's Coven is after Luz, Eda, and Lilith, and soon, they'll be after me." Amity was close to hyperventilating. "I'm dead."

Amity was normally an optimist, always looking for something good to come out of incidents.

But there's no silver lining here.

No cherry on top.

Just a pure fucking catastrophe.


End file.
